


challenge accepted

by yadoiangel



Series: a study in patience and exasperation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sawamura Daichi is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: Kuroo manages to finally confess to Daichi, and they go on a date, with a little surprise at the end.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: a study in patience and exasperation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoyuki/gifts).



> Once again thanking Neko for this prompt, and once again I am sympathizing with Daichi, but I guess Kuroo got there in the end, huh? 😜

“Sawamura! I’m glad I caught you!” Kuroo called from the other side of the road.

Suga, Daichi, and Asahi all watched as he struggled with the things he’s holding as he tried to illegally cross from where he was in between two pedestrian lanes, then gave up and walked to one pedestrian lane to wait for the greenlight. It took so long that Daichi went back to his noodles, but Asahi and Suga were still watching Kuroo with interest.

“Do you have any idea what he’s up to?” Suga asked him.

“Nope,” Daichi answered, popping the ‘p’.

“And you’re okay with that?” Asahi questioned from beside Suga.

“Yep,” Daichi answered, popping the ‘p’ again.

They were sitting outside of a ramen place, having an early dinner. It was rare for the three of them to have free time anymore, what with Daichi being a cop with weird hours, Suga taking an extra class to teach this semester, and Asahi continuing his world tour (he still kept Tokyo as his base of operations with both work and living arrangements), so when Asahi messaged their group chat that he’ll be back in Miyagi for a day and night, they arranged to hang out. It was strange for Kuroo to be interrupting his time with his friends, but Daichi figured it must be important, which was why he was so unbothered.

“I’m sorry to barge in on your dinner, I know how important this was to you all,” Kuroo said as he walked up to them, panting.

“It’s fine! Come sit,” Suga said, indicating the seat across from him and next to Daichi.

“No, no, I’m okay. I just need to do one thing, and then I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night,” Kuroo promised.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, just now looking up from his food to stare at Kuroo. The man was wearing a suit, likely just having finished with his work day, his messenger bag draped across one shoulder. He had a bouquet of what looked like red tulips, and a box of something in the other. Daichi raised an eyebrow at the other’s flustered appearance.

“Sawamura Daichi, I have known you for more than five years, so I think it’s about time. I’ve been trying to do this for a while now, but every time I do, something always manages to stop me, which is why I’m doing this now before anything else happens,” Kuroo rambled out nervously, which piqued Daichi’s interest.

“Kuroo, you’re making me nervous,” Daichi said.

“Don’t be! Please, I swear this is a good thing. Don’t interrupt, Sawamura, I prepared a speech,” Kuroo simultaneously reassured and scolded him, to which Suga snorted at, leaning against Asahi who was giggling. Daichi shushed them both, indicating to Kuroo that the floor was his.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo declared, stepping a little closer to where Daichi was sitting to offer the flowers and the box, “I want you to know that I love you, and I think I’ve loved you ever since you told me to try harder that day we met,”—after Daichi took the things he offered, he went down to one knee, and Daichi just stared at him—“Will you allow me the pleasure of your company on a date this weekend?” he asked almost regally, eyes looking hopeful.

Suga was all out guffawing now, hitting the table with a hand while Asahi had his head down, his shoulders shaking. Daichi only sighed, smiling indulgently at the kneeling rooster head.

“Yes, Kuroo, I’ll gladly date you this weekend,” Daichi answered, trying to match Kuroo’s declaration but with a hint of exasperation, “Now go home. I’ll see you when I’m finished with these two,” Daichi told him, tipping his head towards his two friends who were still laughing.

“Okay, okay, I know when I’m being dismissed. Have fun, you three,” Kuroo said, back to his normal, mischievous self as he waved and turned away from them, “Oh, and don’t forget to read the card!” he called back.

“Oh man, that was something else,” Suga said after he calmed down somewhat.

“Yeah, he really is,” Daichi murmured, just having read the card.

“What does it say?” Asahi asked him.

“‘Tulips are the flowers for declarations of love, and nothing else is sweeter than this arrangement of reds and pinks to compliment your special someone’s blush when you confess,’” Daichi read out loud, once again making Suga laugh.

“Are you really sure about him, Daichi?” Asahi asked jokingly, pushing Suga away from his side.

“Unfortunately,” Daichi answered, a fond smile on his face.

“Hey! What’s in the box?” Suga asked them after recovering from his laughing fit. Again.

“Open it,” Daichi told him, going back to his ramen.

Suga went to open the box, then he promptly disappeared under the table, laughing his loudest yet.

“LOOK AT IT!” Suga screamed from under them.

“Alright, alright, calm down! Geez, I got outside seats for a reason, Suga, please don’t get us kicked out of _another_ restaurant,” Daichi complained, leaning over to where he placed the box in between his and Suga’s places. Asahi leaned over as well; the both of them seeing the Kuroo-frosted baked goods at the same time. By Kuroo-frosted, the icing on every cupcake, cookie, brownie, and what even looked like macarons were topped with a picture of Kuroo’s grinning face. Asahi lost it, plopping down to his seat as he held in his stomach, and Daichi just shook his head, letting out a chuckle. Kuroo really was something else.

~~~

Come Saturday, Daichi received a text at 9:00am.

 **Tetsuro K.  
**Good morning, my love!  
Remember I have you for the weekend. ❤  
We’re going to the zoo, and then I’m taking your sexy butt to dinner so dress appropriately, please.  
I’m begging you.  
_received 9:00am_

 **Me  
**pls stop texting so formally  
i beg u  
it’s Okay  
_sent 9:02am_

 **Tetsuro K.  
**No. ❤  
_received 9:05am_

 **Me  
**i regret u  
_sent 9:06am_

 **Tetsuro K.**  
No you don’t. ❤  
_received 9:08am_

Daichi put down his phone before he got into a full blown back and forth with Kuroo, shaking his head as went to get ready for the day.

“I’m glad you could meet me today! And in a good outfit, too,” Kuroo greeted him with a hug, his booming voice making Daichi wince since it was right next to his ear.

“Hey! I always dress good,” Daichi protested, “And get rid of the voice, Tetsuro,” he added.

“Tsk tsk, first name basis, Sawamura? My, you move really fast,” Kuroo was shaking his head, “But it really makes me uncomfortable right now. Please refer to me as Kuroo for the duration of the date,” Kuroo stated as if he was reading from an instruction manual, and Daichi only rolled his eyes.

“Fine, _Kuroo_ , but please, stop with the voice,” Daichi scolded.

“And you dress good _sometimes._ I’m the one who _always_ dresses nicely,” Kuroo said with a preen, momentarily dropping the voice.

“Suits aren’t _always_ nice,” Daichi snorted out.

“Anyway, for our first exhibit, if you would please follow my arm to the Aviary,” Kuroo ignored Daichi in favor of a tour guide’s voice now, sweeping his arm towards the halls that led to the birds.

~~~

“Did you enjoy our visit to the zoo, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked as they walked away from it.

“I would have enjoyed it more if you dropped the voice like I asked. A couple of families went up to you to ask about the displays! You don’t work there!” Daichi told him, increasingly exasperated.

“But don’t you want your partner to be accommodating and ready to help anyone?” Kuroo asked with an innocent look of confusion at Daichi.

“And sometimes, I’d also like our dates to be just for us, too,” Daichi shot back.

“That’s what the dinner is for! Patience, my love,” Kuroo patted him on the back.

“Okay, so where’s dinner?” Daichi asked him.

“You’ll see,” Kuroo said mysteriously, already hailing a taxi.

When they got to the restaurant Kuroo had in mind, Daichi groaned out loud at him.

“You made me dress up for this?” Daichi asked, staring at the restaurant.

“What? It’s where we had our first date! Don’t you think it’s romantic, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked him.

“I swear to god, Kuroo. If I loved you even _just a little bit_ less, I wouldn’t be putting up with this,” Daichi mumbled under his breath, “Don’t you remember what happened here at our first date?” he added.

“But you don’t,” Kuroo leaned down to grin right in his face, and Daichi chuckled despite himself, palming Kuroo’s face away, “And of course I do. What kind of partner am I if I ever forgot how you snorted sake out of your nose because I made you laugh so hard?” Kuroo asked him, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Oh you _asshole_ ,” Daichi said full on laughing now.

“C’mon, let’s eat! I aim to recreate that night!” Kuroo tugged him inside.

~~~

“Aaaaaaand, that’s 10pm,” Kuroo said, looking up from his watch.

“Thank god,” Daichi said with an exhale.

“Wait wait, I have one last thing planned,” Kuroo said, stopping them on the sidewalk. He took a deep breath, took Daichi’s hands in his and stared at the shorter in the eyes.

“Thank you for agreeing to spend this day with me, Sawamura,” Kuroo declared in that same grand voice he used to ask Daichi out, “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth today,” he finished.

“Tetsuro, you dumbass, we’re married,” Daichi said, reaching the end of his patience for Kuroo’s shenanigans. Kuroo only grinned back at him, resuming their walk.

“No, but really, did you enjoy today?” Kuroo asked, breaking the comfortable silence they shared.

“You know I did,” Daichi rolled his eyes at him, “Next date I’m gonna drag you to the races,” he grumbled under his breath.

It was Kuroo’s turn to laugh, draping his arm around Daichi’s shoulders and hugging him closer.

“Do your worst,” he challenged, and Daichi only smirked.

“Challenge accepted,” he said, and they spent the rest of the walk home in relative silence, Kuroo self-satisfied; Daichi plotting.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was kinda, slightly obvious(???), but yes this was sorta like a dare date thing that the two of them started, the dare being who can embarrass/exasperate the other more, and this was just one of many, _many,_ attempts. Suga and Asahi know the score, which is why they reacted the way they did. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!  
>    
>    
>  my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel) here.


End file.
